This invention relates generally to acoustic muffling of bass drums; and more particularly concerns the use of improved pillow means within a bass drum to achieve improved muffling.
There is need at the present time for acoustic dampening of bass drum heads, without reducing the natural resonance of the drum. There is also need for dampening means as in the form of a pillow which is not bulky or unsightly, and which is easily installed in a bass drum and retained therein in proper position for head dampening.
There is further need for an improved pillow means which, when installed in a bass drum, allows the drummer to feel the dampening effect during drumming and which also allows him to hear or note the muffling effect.
Finally, there is need for improved pillow means of different sizes readily installable within drums to be easily retained therein.